The present invention is directed at compositions and products, and methods of making and administering such compositions and products, including for the treatment of mammals and particularly humans.
Cancer is currently the second leading cause of death in both the USA and Europe. Squamous-cell carcinoma (SCC) is typically treated using topical medication, surgical excision with a free margin of healthy tissue and/or radiotherapy.
WO2011/154711 describes glycated gold nanoparticles that act as carriers for delivery of peptides such as insulin.
WO2014/125256 describes nanoparticle delivery systems for use in targeting biologically active agents to the central nervous system (CNS), e.g., for treatment of CNS disorders.
Setua et al., 2014, Nanoscale, Vol. 6(18), pp. 10865-10873, describes Cisplatin-tethered gold nanospheres for multimodal chemo-radiotherapy of glioblastoma.
Cui et al., 2013, Nanomedicine: Nanotechnology, Biology, and Medicine, Vol. 9, pp. 264-273, describes neoplastic cell response to tiopronin-coated gold nanoparticles.
Schaeublin et al., 2011, Nanoscale, Vol. 3, pp. 410-120, investigated the influence of surface charge on gold nanoparticle-mediated toxicity.
There remains an unmet need for further therapeutic agents for treatment of cancers, such as SCC, either alone or in combination with radiotherapy. The present invention addresses these and other needs.